XMEN Kindergarten? critique welcomed
by Jinxeth
Summary: Well, Charles Xavier finds a series of young mutants-Early bloomers, if you will, and starts a class for them, dubbed x-men kindergarten. Clever, yes? Well, then he puts Wolverine in charge.
1. Chapter 1

Professor X came for me when I was very young. He plucked me from the streets, and, holding my hand, took me to a room, plain, like the hotel rooms I was used to. While I fidgeted on the bed, I remember, he told me a lot of things that didn't make sense. Things along the lines of how me gaining power this young was rare, etcetera, etcetera.

Then he grinned and told me to get a bath. I made a face.

"Where's the bathroom, then?"

"Third door on right, Marcus."

"K'" I mumbled, venturing down. I stared myself down in the mirror before I did anything else, looking at my overgrown blond hair and blue eyes surrounded/chock full of the grit and dirt that accompanied living in parks and alleyways. I was disgusting, I guess.

I turned the faucet on and fumbled around for soap. I found a bar of dial the instant the door opened. I caught a brief flash of strawberry blond hair and an apology. Opening the door, I saw a girl about my age dashing down the hall.

Shrugging, I turned back to my bath

...

Professor X wheeled into my room in the morning.

"Class has begun. Come with me." So I followed him out to the grounds, to the biggest tree there- Which was, apparently, our classroom. Underneath was the girl I had seen yesterday, wearing a sundress, her long strawberry blond hair spreading over her face. Why would someone wear a sundress in this weather? I thought to myself…and then, as her hair shook free, I saw the fluffy brown wings attached to her back. Too small to fly with, but real. Next to her was another girl, with short dark hair, and smile with two sharp fangs.

"That's it?" I said, incredulously "Our class is three people?"

"We're working on it, Marcus." The professor said gently, locking eyes. "Go introduce yourself to the others"

Shrugging slightly, Marcus walked up to the girls. Looking at his feet, he mumbled his name. The fanged girl nodded boredly, and the other smiled.

"Hi." She said "I'm Minke, and this is Shiloh."

"What's your power then?" Shiloh said quickly.

"What's yours?" Marcus said tauntingly, immediately responding to aggressiveness.

"Well, I'm a empathic vampire." Shiloh said, grinning.

"What?"

"Not too bright, then." Shiloh said, laughing "An empath-"

"Is a creature that drains memory and emotions from people around them. You aren't doing that right now because Professor X has blocked your abilities." Marcus turned toward Minke and stared blankly.

"Oh, so you're a psychic" Shiloh said

"That's…really cool Minke" He said, whilst Minke looked confused. "Oh."

"Hey!" The dark-haired girl kicked him in the shins. Falling over, Marcus snapped out of it.

"You're a psychic, right?" Marcus looked confused. Rolling her eyes dramatically, Shiloh rephrased it "You can read minds? Hear what people think?"  
>Marcus shook his head.<p>

"I can see the future.


	2. Chapter 2

. Like a minute or so"

"Dumb" Shiloh said, and walked off.

"So, what about you?" Marcus said, looking into Minke's jade eyes.

"Um, I can…um, You see these wings?" She said, turning a little. "I got these from a, um, pet of my parents. I held it for a while and then I..Became it. I almost forgot I was human but, uh, Shiloh fixed me…"

"That's…really cool Minke."

"Not really..I mean, It was really scary."

"Oh."

And this chapter ended with the ensuing awkward pause.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Xavier wasn't there to guide me to our classroom, but I remembered the way, anyways. I found a comfy spot amongst the roots, and watched Shiloh and Minke walk towards me and settle down next to me, talking about stupid girl stuff.

As I wondered what we supposed to do, the professor wheeled up with two new kids One was a skinny Asian boy wearing a slime ghost shirt and jeans. He looked about five years old, while the other, a girl with white ponytails and stupid ball gown or something on, seemed to be seven. Xavier told them to introduce themselves just like he told me, and they wandered over.

Shiloh yelled at them excitedly, in her way, Minke used a lot of ums, and finally they turned to me.

"Hi!" The little kid said "I'm Beat. I can make reallllllly loud noises! I like dresses, and puppies and yellow…" He ranted on, gratingly enthusiastic. A boy who liked dresses? That's really girly. And weird.

The girl put a hand over the kid's mouth, and glared for a minute.

"I'm Noemi" She said "I can make people do stuff. I don't know how." Well that was helpful.

"Marcus. I see the future."

Introductions finished, Xavier wheeled closer.

"Now that we have most of our students, classes will begin tomorrow. I will start your training, but…a friend of mine, Logan, will be training you in the combat portion."

I felt obliged to speak.

"'k "

"Now kids" He said with a weary smile "Class is over. Go have fun" And we did.


End file.
